Facing The Sun
by Palpable Esoteric
Summary: A lone transparent drop slowly gathers at the tip of my brows, furrowed in deep; anticipation. My fingers sizzle and twitch at my sides. Blazed eyes narrowing into tight slits.


**Facing The Sun**

* * *

><p>A lone transparent drop slowly gathers at the tip of my brows, furrowed in deep; <em>anticipation. <em>My fingers sizzle and twitch at my sides. Blazed eyes narrowing into tight slits. My seemingly itchy nose scrunches up as if a foul odor was emitting from somewhere near.

My body goes rigid at the slight breeze ruffling through the lush trees. I stiffen at the mere thought of being caught. Pale lilac eyes widening into saucers. My arms reflexively cross in front of my chest and agitated fingers curl up into my palms.

Getting caught is _Not _an option! I will pull through this, it must be done.

My own personal mission will be completed. I cannot fail.

I take a long steady breath, and stealthily tip toe around to the cracked window.

"Byakugan", I whisper to myself. Eyes widening and turning into a pure white abyss. The nerves bulging around my eyes from the stress of my bloodline limit.

I slightly tilt my head around to get a glance inside the window, though the walls and around the now double confirmed vacant apartment.

I swallow the last of my nerves and slip my fingers under the window, pulling it up. Taking a quick surveillance of my surrounding, I maneuvering myself into the gap.

Once my feet lightly made contact with the floor, I freeze. Not even letting a breath escape past my lips. Knees frozen in mid crouch.

I can't believe that I just did that. _I can't believe that I just did that! _

My mouth twitches into a small smile of victory. Eyes closing in deep relief, as I deactivate my Byakugan. I take a long, deep, luxurious breath. Welcoming the smell of dirty socks and spoiled food. My tense arms drop and shoulders rise up into my ears.

"Eeeee!", I squeal enthusiastically as I jump into the air.

I finally did it! I don't even know where to look first! The fridge! The couch! The bathroom! Or maybe his _bed!_

The room starts to tilt around me, vision hazing. NO! I refuse to faint now, when I've come so close. I fight the sudden dizzy spell and take a few calming breaths.

I think I'll start with the couch.

With my dilemma resolved, I march straight to the couch- WAIT! What's that! Can it be.. _his shirt is draped over the couch!_

_I sprint over to the couch, and stop short right in front of it. Careful not to bump into it and per cautiously bring the sweaty garment to my face._

_I rub it against my cheek and can even feel the damp dried sweat! Not able to help myself, I take a whiff. Smells just like him! Masculine, sweaty, and almost woodsy. _

_I take a deeper breath rubbing the stiff material on my cheek simultaneously. A look of pure bliss graze my features portraying exactly how I feel._

_*click_

_Oh no_

_*creeeeeeekk_

_It seems as if I'm frozen to my spot as the door swings into the house, followed by a mouthwateringly handsome foot that surely belongs to the main source of all my sweet plaguing dreams._

_There he is. In all his glorified divinity. Tousled hair glistening in all its sweaty glory, sticking to his forehead and even a drop tricking down his cheek._

_I licked my lips. If only I could lap that right up._

"_Hinata..? What… what are you doing in my apartment?… with my shirt pressed in your face?", his angelic voice oozed._

_If I could freeze any more then my current state; I would have. A blush rapidly crept to my face, encasing every bit of pale skin in a flaming red. My body racked with waves of nervous shaking. Sweat rapidly forms, and starts to drip down my face in rivulets. I wouldn't be surprised if I peed on myself in this moment._

"_I … I ….I ….ummmm, ah. Negi, uh. He said that he needed… he needed… to borrow- ummm…", I quickly sputtered as I fumbled his shirt… "…This shirt?"_

"… _I can't say that I know how to respond to that", Naruto replied. _

_I can tell he's uncomfortable by the way his eyes nervously paced the room. Oh, no. Now I've gone and made him feel awkward! _

_My feet suddenly loose their footing, and my weakened knees buckle._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I apologize to the Hinata fans out there! My close freiend wanted me to write a Hinata bashing fanfic for her birthday; so here it is. 3 you Deanna! I'm just having fun with this fanfic. not sure if i'm gonna continue it yet. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading ^.^

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
